The Woman Next Door
by xXxMoonxChildXxx
Summary: A new, overly-friendly neighbor, named Cynthia has moved in next door and Dawn finds herself accidentally catching sight of the half-naked woman through her bedroom window. It seems like a cliché for her life to be filled with a woman next door. Girlpowershipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's been a year, maybe? I'm back with an all new story of Dawn and Cynthia, a possibly cliched story. This isn't like 'Questions'. And Cynthia isn't as perverted as before. But she does have her moments! Most of the point of view will be with Dawn, but I might switch it up in a chapter or two. I hope you enjoy it, as much as you did 'Questions', but then again that might be doubtful. This is also not based in the pokemon world, because as usual I'm not creative enough to write about the actual pokemon.**

**Warning: Age-Gap. Yuri. Girlpowershipping. GirlxGirl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Dawn was lounging on the bed, legs crossed, and reading a magazine, or more likely looking at the clothes on the models, than reading the articles. For awhile now, Dawn had been day dreaming of wearing these designer clothes, but then decided against it, the clothes these days seemed rather outdated, with hipster fashion. Though it was trendy, Dawn had to stay away from such a trend. She didn't need to be wearing clothes from the fifties in this day and age. Talk about not wanting to be main stream. She closed the magazine, and placed it beside her, and turned to pick up her phone, until it decided to go off. Dawn sighed, at the contact, reading '_Ash_'.

"Hey." She answered, and then decided to open the magazine once again, while Ash, one of her closest friends began to describe his new trading cards he had collected. The guy had collected all the anime character cards, and counting. He considers it his life goal to collect them all. And he was always thrilled on explaining every crisp detail to her or his older friend Brock about his trading card. Once upon a time, she used to be eager to listen to him rant and favor about certain cards which he owned, but that was back when she had a huge crush on the idiot. Now she just wished he'd have a new life goal all ready.

Finally, after her ear had almost fallen off from him talking on the phone, he had to go and sort his new cards. Dawn was flipping through the pages of her magazine some more, until something caught her eye from the window. She looked out toward the neighbor's window, and she dropped the pages from her fingers. A blonde woman was undoing her shirt, and slipping it off, exposing a black bra. Dawn tried telling herself to look away from the woman, but clearly couldn't do it. She watched as the woman turn away from the window and change into a t-shirt. Dawn sat up from her bed, carefully watching the woman, as she now undid her jeans; she slipped them off, and then put on running shorts. Dawn's throat had started to get dry. And finally, with much effort, Dawn averted her eyes, back at her magazine.

"What the hell?" Dawn called out, in her room alone. Did she seriously, just stare at a woman changing? Dawn looked back over to the other house, but the woman was gone. Dawn got up from her bed, toward the window, before she could close the curtains; she looked out to see the blonde woman was taking an evening jog. Dawn pulled the curtains together hurriedly. She was starting to feel like a pervert, but then dismissed it, with explaining to herself, that the blonde should have closed her own curtains before undressing!

Later that evening, Dawn came down for dinner. Her mom was on the phone, talking to one of her many friends.

"Do you think I should bake a pie, for the new neighbor?"

Dawn sat at the small kitchen table, and listened to her mother. She took a bite of her mash potatoes, but then choked hearing her mother talk about their new neighbor. Her mom turned to stare at her with concern; she held the phone away from her ear.

"Are you alright, honey?" Her mom asked. Dawn coughed and waved her off.

"Yeah…I'm great." Dawn answered, and then picked up her fork. Her mom then, said her goodbyes on the phone, and hung up.

"Have you seen the new neighbor? I heard she was in the Olympics!"

Dawn was about to take another bite, but stopped herself. Oh, she saw the new neighbor alright, but the details wouldn't be good to tell her mom.

"Let me guess, she runs?" Dawn asked, averting her eyes from her mother.

Her mom shrugged. "I don't really know. But that's what the rumors are around the neighborhood. But, let's not gossip. How's dinner?"

Dawn smirked; knowing full well that her mother had just been gossiping on the phone, but answered her mom with that dinner was great.

"That's good. Oh, and I'll be working late tomorrow. So, you'll have to pop something in the microwave, alright?"

Dawn nodded, and finished eating her dinner. She began to wonder, just a little about her new neighbor. Though, she had remembered seeing the woman half-dressed, she didn't think the woman had been in the Olympics. Dawn blushed. Weren't professional athletes supposed to be muscular? The woman was thin, but not muscled up. Dawn clearly had to get that image out of her head soon. She didn't want to consider herself a peeping Tom, or was it a Sally?

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. It's slow on the first start. And yeah, I decided to have Ash be mentioned. I don't know if I'll actually add him into the story, but who knows? Brock will be mentioned from time to time, even characters from the Diamond and Pearl game. I am sorry about the title of the story. It's a cliche and every story has a plot like it. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. If you'll roll with it. I'll roll with it. Reviews will also be a great.. Thank-you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next part of the chapter~ **

**Same Disclaimer and Warning as from the first chapter.**

* * *

The next day, Dawn walked home from school, her eyes fixed on the house next door, and the image of the blonde woman popped up into her head once again. Dawn stopped in front of her gate, the heat spreading up her neck and into her cheeks. The blonde woman had stepped outside, and smiled at her. Dawn averted her gaze, and opened the gate and raced up the porch. She began to struggle with the front door, until she remembered that her mom was working late that evening.

"Crap." Dawn turned to see the blonde woman was watering plants outside on her porch and paying no attention to her. Dawn turned away, and grabbed the house key from under the mat, unlocked the door and escaped inside.

Dawn walked into the kitchen, and saw a plate sitting on the counter. She walked over, and read her mom's note.

_'I baked the pie before I left this afternoon. Take it to the new neighbor. Be polite! Love, Mom.'_

Dawn sighed, and dropped the note back onto the table. Leave it to her mother, to have her be even more embarrassed. She can barely face the woman and she doesn't even know her! Dawn picked up the plate, dropping her school bag into the kitchen chair. She turned holding the plate close to her, and walked out the door. She looked over at the neighbor's porch. The woman was back inside her house. Dawn's throat was dry; she took in a deep breath and walked off the porch, heading over to the blonde's house.

Dawn opened the creaking gate. She walked up the steps, and stood at the front door, it was similar to her's, except there was no WELCOME mat at the doorstep. Dawn raised her hand toward the door, pulled back nervously, but mustering up courage she decided to knock anyways.

After waiting, just ten seconds, the door opened, to reveal the blonde woman, she was rather tall compared to Dawn. She stepped back from the blonde, rather surprised at the appearance. Dawn still could not get the image of the woman yesterday out of her head.

"Hello!" The woman greeted, and then looked down at the pie. A smile spread across her face, and pointed to the pie.

"Is that for me? The neighborhood is kind." She said.

Dawn swallowed, and then back up, she opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything. No words came out.

The blonde tilted her head, confused.

"Are you alright?"

Dawn handed the pie to the woman, and nodded. "Um. Yes. Sorry, about that…" Her voice was rushed, and anxious. The blonde took the pie.

"I'm Cynthia, by the way." The blonde said.

Dawn blinked, nodding. "I'm Dawn."

Cynthia gave the girl a warm smile. "That's a really pretty name."

Dawn averted her eyes from Cynthia and gave her a thank-you.

"Well, thank-you for the pie. Is it homemade?"

Dawn rubbed her lips and nodded, still looking down at the porch, still not able to look this woman in the eyes.

Cynthia then asked if she would like to come in. "If you'd like you can even take some of these sweets off my hands. I really shouldn't have all of them for myself."

Dawn nervously stepped inside, and then her eyes widened looking into the kitchen, seeing it filled with assorted neighborhood gifts. Cynthia laughed at Dawn's face expression and nodded. Dawn then looked into the living room, and saw a line of trophies, and pictures of Cynthia in races. The older woman noticed.

"Ah, yeah, that's all in the past. I went to a few races, and I've ran a couple of marathons. I even went to the recent Olympics, but only to watch." Cynthia stated.

Dawn turned to look at Cynthia confused. "All in the past?" She asked.

Cynthia frowned, and then told of Dawn about a heel surgery she had to go through back during her first year of college. "I think I'll stick with marathons, possibly. I don't think I could run competitively anymore, though."

Dawn frowned, and then followed Cynthia into the kitchen. The woman then placed the pie onto the counter, and opened one of the drawers.

"If you want, we can have a slice of the pie?" Cynthia asked, pulling out a knife. Dawn, though wasn't hungry, decided not to be rude after Cynthia had already pulled out the knife. Dawn even decided she didn't have much of say in the matter anyways, because Cynthia was already slicing the pie before she could answer.

"Alright…" Dawn said, watching the woman cut the pie anyways.

Cynthia chuckled, and then grabbed a Styrofoam plate from the counter.

"Sorry about not being classy. They're all I have at the moment…" She said, handing a plate to Dawn, and giving her a slice of the pie. Dawn nodded, and then thanked her for the plate, remembering that her mother wanted her to be polite.

"That's alright…" Dawn whispered, and then Cynthia handed her a fork.

"Would you like something to drink? I think I can only actually serve you some PowerAde and water, because you're still underage." Cynthia said, opening her fridge, showing a package of water bottles, PowerAde, three beers and an assortment of food.

"Um, it's fine. I'm not really-"

Cynthia reached out and handed Dawn a bottle of water anyways. Dawn took it and then sat it on the table, next to a package of homemade chocolate chip cookies and frowned. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Cynthia then turned around. "You don't have to be shy, or anything. I don't bite." She winked at Dawn, who had almost dropped her plate. It was rather hard for Dawn to even have a conversation with this woman, because all Dawn could imagine at that moment was Cynthia in her black bra and it made Dawn feel like a pervert.

Dawn took a bite of her pie, keeping her eyes away from Cynthia.

"So, do you play any sports at school?"

Dawn shook her head. "Nope."

"Are you in any clubs?" Cynthia asked, taking a bite from her own slice,seeing Dawn shake her head again, and repeating the same answer. Cynthia nodded and then commented on how lovely the pie had tasted.

"I'll let my mom know." Dawn stated, still looking at her pie. Cynthia then put down her plate.

"So, how old are you?"

Dawn looked up at Cynthia now. "I'm sixteen."

Cynthia smiled and nodded. "Alright! You're a sophomore, yeah?"

Dawn nodded and then tilted her head, she hesitated wondering if she could, and then instead decided to ask. "How old are you?"

Cynthia then laughed. "You know, you're not supposed to ask a woman her age." The woman winked at Dawn playfully and then told her.

"I'm twenty-five, but don't let me hear I'm getting old. " Cynthia said.

Dawn blinked. "You look younger than twenty-five." Dawn noticed, the moment she said that, Cynthia blushed, her hand stopped from putting the pie into her mouth.

"Thank-you." Cynthia whispered, and then took a bite of the pie.

Dawn then coughed, realizing what she had said so casually, though it was only because she kept remembering Cynthia in her black bra. Dawn averted her eyes and put down her half-finished pie and grabbed the water bottle and took a sip. Cynthia then put down her pie, and rubbed her hands on her jeans.

"I'm sorry. Am I holding you up on you doing your homework, or something? I didn't mean to do that to you…"

Dawn looked up from her pie. "I don't have any current plans. My mom is working late tonight as well…"

Cynthia nodded. "Oh, I had…sorry. It just seemed like you'd rather be home than-"

Dawn then closed her eyes tightly, spilling out why she had been so awkward with the woman. Her hands clenching tightly to the Styrofoam plate, her knuckles turning white and her heart crushing into her ribcage with every beat.

"Last night I accidently saw you undressing! I'm really sorry!"

The whole house was silent at the moment, as Dawn waited for Cynthia to say something, but the blonde never spoke. Dawn opened her eyes and looked at Cynthia.

"I really didn't mean to. Your curtains were…" Dawn trailed off, noticing how Cynthia was smiling, and coverering her mouth to hide the laughter. Dawn blinked.

"Why are you laughing?" Dawn asked, confused.

Cynthia tried to answer, but still kept laughing. "I'm 'pfft…I'm sorry…wow…" Cynthia took in a deep breath and then let it out in a loud sigh.

"Is that what you're all shy about? You don't have to worry about that. It doesn't bother me. It was an accident after all, right?"

Dawn blinked and nodded. "Right…"

Cynthia stopped smiling, she hesitated as she spoke. "Did…Did it bother you? I'm sorry. I didn't even notice yesterday…"

Dawn then scoffed. "What? No…No, it didnt…bother me." She said, trying to blow off how nervous she was of the older woman.

Cynthia nodded. "Right." She then gave another one of her playful winks and went. "So, peeping Sally, would you rate me a ten?"

The girl stepped back from the sudden joke from Cynthia, and nervously tried to say that she wasn't anywhere close to a peeping Sally, and that it was inappropriate of her to rate the woman.

Cynthia then laughed again at Dawn. "I was only joking."

Dawn nodded, embarrassed and then averted her gaze away from the blonde. Cynthia gave a warm smile at Dawn.

"Thank-you for telling me though, that's nice of you to let me know…"

"I wasn't going to tell you…but…" Dawn whispered.

Cynthia shook her head. "And it would have been all right, if you hadn't told me. Like I said, I'm not bothered by it. Don't worry, Dawn. We can still be buddies." Cynthia said, encouraging Dawn to feel better about the situation. Dawn swallowed and then nodded, but stopped suddenly, and tilting her head, giving a rather turned off expression.

"Buddies?"

Cynthia then smiled and shrugged. "Or—what do kids call it these days when they're cool with somebody?"

"Acquaintances?" Dawn stated, with a question of confusion at the older woman.

Cynthia gave her suspicious look and said. "That's just one level above stranger…"

Dawn averted her look and shrugged.

The older woman chuckled again and then joked with Dawn.

"I don't think seeing me in my bra means we're just acquaintances…"

Dawn blushed, and took a step away from the woman. "Don't say it like that!"

The woman held her hands up. "I'm only joking. I'm joking!"

Dawn crossed her arms; clearly realizing Cynthia, not only looked younger than twenty-five, but had the personality of a thirteen-year old boy.

* * *

**Yeah. Yeah, I did it. I made Cynthia an ex-runner. It's to tie into her being a Pokemon champion in the Pokemon world, just like how Ash collects anime trading cards instead of Pokemon. We're finally getting into Yuri territory! Reviews would be lovely. I enjoy getting feedback. Whether it's ideas on the story, to cheering on the characters, or to tell me how badly I've written this and give me some pointers on grammar. Thank-you. I'm going to go cry in the corner now. Excuse me...**


	3. Chapter 3

**And, I'm back once again. Thank-you for the reviews! It really does encourage me to keep trying with this story. Having a major lack in my writing a few months back, this is all I've been coming up with and it worries me. So, thank-you. **

**Warning and Disclaimer: The same as previous chapters~**

* * *

Dawn's mom had gotten home late that night, just like she said. Dawn had just gotten out of the shower wrapped in a towel, and was drying her hair with another towel. She walked into her room, and almost dropped the towel, her eyes wide. Cynthia, was, yet again stripping in front of the window. The blonde looked up suddenly, and seeing Dawn she smiled, and waved to Dawn in her underwear. Dawn was also realizing the woman was the real pervert here. Dawn glared at her, and walked over to close her curtains once again, last of seeing Cynthia laughing while she put on shorts.

Dawn could hear her heart pounding, as she still held onto the fabric of the curtains. She was now averting her eyes from the window, and looking onto the floor. It wasn't just because she had been bothered by Cynthia, it was something else, that she couldn't quite get a hold of. Dawn decided it was rather clichéd of her sudden life to be filled with a woman next door.

"Did you talk with the new neighbor?" Dawn's mom asked, stepping into the doorway, in her work uniform.

Dawn turned toward her mother's question and nodded. "Ah, yeah, and turns out she only went to watch the Olympics."

Her mom nodded and mentioned that that must have been what one of her friends meant.

"Do you know if she liked the pie?" Her mom asked another question.

"Cynthia said it was lovely." She stated, no longer amused about their neighbor.

Her mom crossed her arms. "Cynthia?"

"That's what she said her name was."

"I think you should call her _Ms_. with respect the next time you speak with her at least…" Her mom demanded.

Dawn nodded, though knowing full well, that Cynthia would probably just look at her funny, and mention something about not needing to be so kind and formal. Her mom then told her goodnight, and left from the room, as Dawn changed into something to sleep in. Dawn turned back to the window, and nervously, opened the curtains, just a peek, to see that the room next door was dark once again, but the kitchen light below was on. She was probably sorting through the neighborhood gifts already. Dawn closed the curtains back.

By mid-morning, Dawn sat up straight from the bed, and turned to her alarm clock, it was only 9:00 in the morning, and today was a Saturday. Why was she even up? Dawn had her head fall back into the pillow, and closed her eyes. It was better to sleep the day away anyways. There was nothing much to do. Or, so she had thought. Dawn's phone was vibrating on the edge of the night-stand. She groaned, she she rolled over, to grab at it, instead it fell into the floor, vibrating like crazy. Dawn reached down to read the contact: _'Zoey_'.

What could her best friend, be wanting at 9 in the morning. Dawn picked up the phone to her ear. She heard her best friend, was talking about something important, but Dawn couldn't pick out the words through the static.

"What are you going on about, Zoey?" Dawn asked.

There was static on the other end, and she could only make out something about a _view_ and _morning_.

"Call me back when you have service! I'm barely hearing you!" Dawn hung up, and chucked her phone across her bed, and hitting the pillow once again. Dawn closed her eyes and had fallen back into a deep sleep.

She hears her name being called in the distance. Dawn twitches, and turns over and opens her eyes, seeing her mother standing at the door.

"What?" Dawn asked, coherently to her mom.

Dawn's mom frowned and said, that Dawn has slept since one in the afternoon.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon?" Her mom asked.

Dawn sighed, and rubbed her face, she let out a loud, obnoxious yawn and nodded.

"Alright."

"Also, Ms. Cynthia is over. So don't come walking down with just your night clothes."

Dawn's eyes widened, she had immediately woken up this time, and called out to her mother who had already walked out of the bedroom. Dawn looked over at the closed curtains. Why did her mom have Cynthia over? Was she never going to get away from this woman next door?

* * *

**This is more of a chapter 3.5. So, next part of the chapter coming up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, thank-you for sticking with me. Like I said, I'm willing to take in any ideas to help with this story. I don't even know anymore. Maybe I'll chuck the idea, and start something new. But this is all I have right now. What else could I even write about? Alright. I'll quite with all my pathetic yapping.~ Yuri here we come. **

**Disclaimer and Warning: You already know what's supposed to be written about here. Warning though:**

* * *

Dawn came down stairs in a hoodie and jeans, she didn't feel like dressing up into anything other than sweats, but she knew her mom might complain if she did and she didn't want to look like a slob in front of Cynthia, so she put the on skinny jeans instead. Dawn slowly tiptoed into the living room and she could hear her mom and Cynthia talking.

"So, you're looking for a job?" Her mom asked the blonde. Dawn froze, seeing Cynthia was in her running clothes, and drinking pink lemonade, in her living room, sitting on her couch. Why is this happening? Dawn wanted the blonde to go home already. Her mom perked up her head, seeing her daughter enter the room.

"Dawn, it's nice for you to join us, finally."

Dawn nodded at her mother, and walked toward an empty chair, eyeing Cynthia who was smiling at her. She blushed, when she noticed the blonde winked at her, as if she was teasing about yesterday. Dawn looked away, and crossed her arms as she sat in the chair. Cynthia turned her attention back on Dawn's mom.

"Yes, I've currently sent out resumes. So, I should be getting calls in soon. I'm hoping at least one company will take me." Cynthia's voice seemed rather distant as she spoke about hoping for a call. The blonde then changed the subject.

"Well, Johanna, I really wanted to thank-you, personally, again for the pie. It was very lovely."

Dawn looked toward her mom, who looked rather happy about the compliment. She waved the woman off, embarrassed though.

"Oh, no, Thank-you! I've been working late at the hospital, so I'm happy to know that I didn't make a mistake while I was baking that pie."

Cynthia chuckled and then looked over at Dawn who was still crossing her arms at the blonde woman.

"So, Dawn, have you really spent your Saturday, just sleeping?"

Johanna spoke up for Dawn's behalf, which Dawn just grunted and decided not even be polite about Cynthia's visit.

"Yes, that's all she's done. I hope you don't have homework…" Her mom said, looking over at Dawn suspiciously. Dawn told her that she didn't.

"That's great! Cynthia here also told me she needed help with some boxes. Dawn, go over and help, alright? I need to get ready for the evening shift anyways." Johanna smiled at Cynthia and walked out of the living room.

The room was silent, until Cynthia turned in her chair, and winked again at Dawn.

"Don't worry. I never told her about you peeking on me the other da-"

"You really need to try closing your curtains!" Dawn hissed, jumping out of the chair in her defense.

Cynthia laughed and got up from the couch, and had Dawn follow her to the door, to go to Cynthia's house next door. As Dawn closed the front door behind her Cynthia spoke up again.

"Your mother is really pretty by the way…"

Dawn stopped suddenly, and gave Cynthia a suspicious look. Are you hitting on my mom, now?"

Cynthia opened her gate that squeaked, as it did to Dawn yesterday. The blonde looked back at Dawn and laughed.

"I can't say that someone is good looking, without thought of hitting on them?"

Dawn shook her head. "Not when it's about my mom." She honestly, did not want Cynthia to talk about her mom like that. For some reason, it felt odd, like a bad taste in her mouth.

Cynthiaopened her own front door, and lead Dawn inside. Dawn looked over to see that the food was all stacked or stored away instead of on the table. She looked over at Cynthia who was rubbing her neck, and sighing.

"Alright, I'll show you where the boxes are left. And I'm going to hop into the shower."

Dawn blushed, and nodded, watching Cynthia walking up the stairs to the second floor. The woman looked down at Dawn and said.

"They're up in the spare bedroom."

Dawn nodded, and followed up the stairs with Cynthia. The house had the same layout as her own house did. The spare bedroom in Cynthia's house would have been her bedroom had they been at Dawn's. She walked inside the room; ten boxes were sitting on the floor, some open, and some tightly closed. Cynthia leaned against the door way, and pointed out a few boxes, that were taped tightly closed.

"Those will probably have trophies and such that I haven't opened, yet. You can leave those closed. I'll be right back." Cynthia walked off.

Dawn walked into the room, surrounded by Cynthia's things. She could hear the water running in the bathroom. Dawn glanced at the door, and frowned, rubbing her lips. She was trying hard not to imagine Cynthia taking a shower, but after the events earlier this week. She could not stop imagining Cynthia undressing, stepping into a shower, and water—

Dawn kicked a box, things rattled inside and she shook the thoughts into the back of her mind. She was not the pervert.

Dawn sat down, and opened up a box. There were movies inside the box, she picked some out reading the titles. _'Fried Green Tomatoes'_, _'Saw IV'_, _'March of the Penguins' ;_ they were all just random DVD's. She took them out and stacked them next to her. Dawn was reaching further into the box, and her hand frozed on a title. Her whole face and gone warm, and she looked at the cover of the movie, that was rather revealing.

"Holy…" Dawn whispered and she looked back at the doorway. She could still hear the shower running. Dawn looked back to see, that Cynthia had porn in with her movies,_ 'Ride 'Em Like it's Hawt', _was the top title_._

"Ew…" Dawn said, and removed her hand from the box. There was no way she was sorting through Cynthia's movies anymore. Actually, she was unsure if she could actually face the woman anymore. Sure, Cynthia was an adult, and probably had these type of things. But Dawn didn't need anymore of an image than what she already had. Did Cynthia get off on this? Dawn's whole face turned red, and she averted her eyes from the box. The water had stopped running in the background. Four minutes later, Cynthia was at the door way.

"Hey, um, I forgot to mention. You might find things that are not - Shit." Cynthia had said from behind Dawn, possibly already noticing the stack of DVD's and the silence from the girl.

Dawn turned to look at the woman and fell backward beside the box. Cynthia was wrapped in a blue towel, and they both looked startled.

"I swear those aren't mine…" Cynthia whispered.

"Would you put on some clothes?!" Dawn yelled, the heat rising from her neck.

The blonde woman sighed, and then walked from the room. Dawn was covering her face, feeling the heat. She really wished, she hadn't seen the porn. She also wished she hadn't seen Cynthia in a towel. No, she wished she hadn't seen her neighbor undressing. Dawn was sure her image of the woman was already ruined.

Cynthia came back , her hair in a ponytail, tied up by a black and yellow ribbon, she was finally wearing clothes too, running shorts and tank-top. She came walking in, and her face was already showing fear.

"You've probably already seen them, but I swear, they're not mine…"

Dawn gave Cynthia a suspicious look, stood up and crossed her arms, facing the older woman, but did not make eye contact.

"I'm not going to judge on what an adult owns. I just…I'm going home." Dawn said, and walked toward the door, but Cynthia blocked the door.

"No. No. No! This is a misunderstanding! I knew I must have accidently grabbed a few of my roommate's things, when I was moving out…Okay? I mean. Please, don't let that make you feel uncomfortable with me."

"Well, that's already…" Dawn mumbled, and tried to get around the door, but Cynthia stood in front of it, and holding up her hands at Dawn.

"Right. Yeah, I know. And I thought we fixed that…and um. I swear those aren't mine. Alright? Say you believe me."

Dawn stood back and said. "What does it matter?" She still averted her gaze at the blonde.

Cynthia lowered her hands, and took a deep breath. "Please, just say you believe me. I don't want to make this uncomfortable. I also, don't want you leaving to tell the neighbors, I'm a pervert, actually."

"You are though." Dawn said, now staring at Cynthia's face.

Cynthia then dramatically put her hands in the air, exasperated at this. "I told you. Those aren't mine!" She pushed passed Dawn, and grabbed the cases from the box, and then started slamming them against the wall, reading them out loud every time she did.

"'Ride Em' Like it's Hawwt'" slammed into the wall. She grabbed another. "Big…Big...Big...Insert inappropriate word here'" Cynthia mumbled over while reading the title and then, just as the first disk, it hit the wall, and even cracked opened hitting the floor. She did the same to three more and looked at Dawn, who blinked back at her, red in the face.

"They're not mine. Okay? Done. Anyways, totally, not my kind of porn…" Cynthia said, and gave a smile, trying to add in humor. Dawn's eyes widened and stepped back from the woman.

"Alright."

Cynthia clapped her hands together and nodded. "Alright!" The blonde then pointed to another box and said.

"Let's work on that box for a while, shall we?"

Dawn then laughed, for the first time at Cynthia and shook her head. She really didn't understand this feeling of when Cynthia threw the porn DVD's at the wall. Maybe it was the fact, Cynthia's image was becoming a much better look at how she would pretend none of the things before had happened, and would move on to something else. Dawn glanced at the blonde who was taking out a vase, and giving it a confused look.

"This also, isn't mine…" Cynthia put the green mosaic vase on the ground.

Dawn leaned into one of the boxes. "You had a roommate before moving here?"

Cynthia turned to look at Dawn and nodded, counting off on her fingers. "Yes, I had four roommates, to be in fact. One was crazily weird with a bug collection, one was pretty nice, one was loud and obnoxious, and he's the one with the porn, by the way. And then there was Lucian, he was always reading so I don't remember much of him."

Dawn nodded and pulled out a picture frame of Cynthia and standing with a group of girls in track suits. "Are these your friends?" Dawn noticed that it seemed this pictures was taking of Cynthia in high school, showing the year.

Cynthia looked, and shook her head, laughing. "That's my high school track team. I don't think we were friends, since we didn't hang out after practice, we're just Facebook friends, I guess. That happens when you graduate from high school..." Cynthia took the picture frame from Dawn's hands and sat it down on the floor.

"It doesn't look like you changed much from high school." Dawn commented.

Cynthia frowned and shook her head, looking back down at the picture. "No, I've changed a lot. From the me now, and from the me then; we probably wouldn't have gotten along. I was such a Debbie Downer back in the day…" Cynthia then chuckled. Cynthia digged through the box, and frowned as she picked out another assortment of things and she shook her head saying that these things were not hers as well.

"Alright, why not we just put the rest of these in the attic?" Cynthia said standing up, putting the vase, and the objects that were unimportant back into the cardboard box.

"I hope they don't worry about their things being missing…" Dawn said, watching Cynthia close up the box. The blonde lifted the box and shrugged. "It's been a month since I've moved out. I don't think they're missing a few vases and porn, which reminds me…" Cynthia sat the box down, opened it and then grabbed the disks and chunked them into the box. Dawn stepped back as Cynthia picked back up the cardboard box and walked out of the room.

Dawn followed into the hallway, and saw Cynthia pulling the string from the ceiling to open the attic, an old, dusty ladder folded down, and Dawn stepped forward to hold the ladder for Cynthia as, she climbed the steps nervously, the ladder wobbled, and Dawn tightly held onto it. Cynthia shoved the box inside, and then climbed back down.

"Thanks." Cynthia said, smiling at Dawn, patting the girl on the back. Dawn let go of the ladder, and she felt a tingle go up her spine, and surrounding her shoulders. Dawn touched her back, to stop the feeling from spreading through her body. The blonde woman closed the attic and gave a sigh of relief, not noticing Dawn touching her back.

* * *

**Well, yeah, rather slow and I don't know where I'm going. Also. Yeah, Dawn missed a chance to ask Cynthia what kind of porn she did actually prefer. lol. I'm trying to add in development for this. But I got nothing to show. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm actually proud of myself for writing all the way to chapter five, without giving up just yet. Thank-you for sticking around. Thank-you for reviews. If anyone's actually noticed. Yes, I upload more than just one chapter in a day.**

* * *

"Do you want something to eat?"

Dawn answered with a yes, feeling that she was, in fact, hungry. She hadn't had lunch, and she had skipped out on breakfast for sleeping in.

They were now in the kitchen, as Cynthia searched around for something to eat. She pulled out a wrapped tray of sandwiches and smiled.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Norrison!" Cynthia exclaimed, praising one of the turned to face Dawn and put the tray on the counter, with a wide smile.

"I was told the sandwiches are peanut butter and jelly. Have some?"

Dawn watched as Cynthia undue the wrapping and handed her a triangular piece, and noticed it had no crust. Dawn remembered the first time she ever met Mrs. Norrison, and the choice of the food confused her.

"That's interesting…" She said, looking over her sandwich. Cynthia gave a confused glance.

"When we had moved in, Mrs. Norrison just gave us a tuna casserole, and told my mom to keep me off the woman's lawn." Dawn answered.

Cynthia covered her mouth to hide her laugh and then gave a disgusted look. "Are you for real, Tuna casserole? Ew, that's so disgusting. She must not like children, then?"

"I was thirteen…I didn't have any plans to play in her yard." Dawn said, taking a bite of the sandwich, though it was just a pb&j, it tasted amazing.

Cynthia shrugged, taking a bite as well, swallowed and leaned against the counter.

"Some adults think that's what children do though. Running around other people's yards, loud, breaking things, sticky fingers, and even the occasional crying…Doesn't matter how old the child thinks they are. That's what the adult thinks…"

Dawn frowned and asked Cynthia what she thinks. Cynthia lowered the sandwich from her mouth and took a second before answering.

"I don't know. I mean, some adults act like they're still kids, and kids can act like they're the adults. I'd rather hang out with children though, they're less judgmental."

Dawn gave Cynthia a skeptical glare. "That almost sounded just a bit-"

"Creepy…yeah." Cynthia said with a laugh. "But it's true. When you're surrounded by adults, you know you're being judged. By the way you look, the way you sit, or the ways you eat a sandwich, for example. You learn all those things in high school though…It's all about the popularity and how you deem yourself." Cynthia took a bite, and hummed at the taste of the peanut butter mixing with the jelly.

Dawn frowned thinking of her own high school, and all the bullies, drama queens, and rude kids. "Yeah, teenagers can be really evil."

Cynthia laughed and disagreed with Dawn. "You're always going to have someone who'll judge you. It isn't evil; it's just a common thing. You were about to leave on me earlier about those discs…you were judging me and labeling me a pervert, without a chance to clear things…"

Dawn blushed and almost choked on her sandwich; she frowned and averted her eyes. "Sorry about that…"

The older woman finished her sandwich, wiped her hands on her jeans and shrugged.

"Well, I do seem to be the pervert, don't I? I can never seem to remember to close my curtains. By the way-" Cynthia winked playfully. "I saw you last night checking me out again, talk about a per-"

"You really, really, need to close those curtains." Dawn interrupted her.

A loud laughed erupted from Cynthia's throat, she bended over, gripping the counter. When lifted her head up at Dawn, she smiled.

"You're always throwing the ball back at me, aren't you? I'm not the only one to blame. You know…You can always look away-"

Dawn was about to cut off Cynthia, but she closed her mouth hearing the blonde whisper. "-But you didn't…"

She stepped back from Cynthia her eyes wide at this. How could Cynthia say that? She tried to look away! Dawn sighed, though and looked at Cynthia's eyes. She had finally noticed that the blonde's eyes were gray, and twinkling with humor.

"It's alright to have a thing for your next door neighbor, Dawn." Cynthia said.

Dawn felt the room around her spin, as she stood facing the woman. That was not true. She did not like Cynthia. You can't like someone, until you can really get to know them. But, hadn't Dawn liked Ash, before she knew he was more obsessed with anime cards, than anything else? But, Cynthia was just joking. She's just joking. She's trying to pull at Dawn's chains. Dawn swallowed, and averted her eyes from the woman. Cynthia, realizing her joke wasn't causing Dawn to lash out at her, she frowned, and raised her hand to reach out to comfort Dawn. Cynthia was noticing Dawn shaking her head now.

"Dawn…I—I was joking, but, it's…either way. It's still alright..."

"I don't like you. " Dawn said. "I don't even know you."

Cynthia's eyes widened, her face seemingly hurt. "Alright—"

"Are we done? I'm going to head home." Dawn said, stepping back from the woman and turning away. Cynthia reached out, grabbed Dawn's shoulder, and spun the girl back around.

"Dawn, I didn't mean to upset you. I was joking. I swear. Alright? Don't be mad—"

"I looked longer than I should have…" Dawn whispered to the older woman.

Cynthia hesitated, and then nodded; she kept nodding hearing this information. Dawn tried to pull away from the woman and whispered that she'd be leaving, but Cynthia still kept a hold of Dawn.

"That's alright…" Cynthia whispered, looking into Dawn's face.

Dawn glared at the woman and shook her head. "It's wrong and inappropriate. Don't say it's alright, because it's not."

There was silence in the house, and Dawn could feel the sensation she had felt earlier, when Cynthia had touched her. Dawn could feel her heart beating loudly, she wondered if Cynthia could also hear it. She waited for the blonde to reply again, when it was still silent. Dawn tugged away, telling Cynthia to let her go. Dawn had to get away from this situation. Dawn wanted to go home, and hide under the covers. Dawn just wanted to go home. She didn't want any of this. She didn't want to be near Cynthia right now.

"Let go of me." Dawn said, louder. But Cynthia had not removed her grip from the girl. Dawn struggled, but stopped to hear what Cynthia had to say next.

"There is nothing wrong about that…There is nothing wrong with just liking someone, Dawn."

Dawn stared into Cynthia's gray eyes. What was this woman saying?

"It's alright to have feelings for someone, Dawn. The only problem would be the fact that sometimes, it just isn't appropriate… at times… to act on those feelings. And, there are situations, where you can't be with that person…"

"Stop." Dawn hissed, and tugged again, but still, Cynthia did not let her go. Dawn was feeling rather uneasy about this talk, this was no longer about just seeing Cynthia longer than Dawn should have. It was something that was surfacing in Dawn's mind since last night, when Dawn couldn't find what she was feeling. Cynthia was an adult. She knew what was lingering on the surface, but she had no clue that's what Dawn was trying to understand, that the poor girl had wanted to know. Dawn could feel the tears falling from her face. She could see her vision blurring. Her chest was hurting. Cynthia hesitated, and then wrapped her arms around the young girl, she rocked her and rubbed the back of her hair, to soothe the girl. The sudden moment was broken, by Cynthia's phone going off in the living room. Cynthia sighed, and then leaned out from Dawn, who was now wiping her tears away.

"That's my phone telling me it's time for my evening jog…If you want we can talk about this while—"

Dawn then, taking all her courage into this one word, "Alright."

* * *

**I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Let me go throw the rest of this story into a volcano. Be back soon.~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank-you jk1276 for your reviews! I really appreciate that! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, just a bit, at least. We're finally to chapter Six, and things are going~ going~ somewhere. **

**Warning and Disclaimer: Same as the earlier chapters, and the next chapters to come. Why bother with this again?**

* * *

Dawn waited for Cynthia to grab her running shoes from upstairs,but, honestly, if it was going to take this long, Dawn might just chicken out already, head home, and hide under the covers. But she already said that she'd go take a walk with Cynthia. It was better that way, right? Dawn watched Cynthia come back down stairs, she smiled at Dawn.

"Alright, let's go burn off some carbs!"

Dawn gave a nervous smile, her hands in her pouch hoodie. She followed Cynthia outside, when they walked onto the sidewalk, she scanned Cynthia up and down. The blonde was still wearing running shorts, and the tank-top from earlier,but, how come it had taken Cynthia so long to come down? Maybe, the woman was waiting for Dawn to chicken out too, and head home. Dawn averted her eyes at the older woman, looked at the ground, and began walking beside Cynthia.

"Dawn, you can talk to me about anything, anytime you want, alright?" Cynthia encouraged.

"Would you though? I don't know what I want to tell you anymore." Dawn whispered, trying to keep from breaking down, like she did back there in Cynthia's kitchen. Why was it always the kitchen? Why couldn't she keep her secrets from this woman? None of this would be happening if she kept quiet about the window incident!

"I would. So, lay it on me already." Cynthia replied.

Dawn crossed her arms, she watched one of the houses as they strolled past, for the longest time, before she turned back to look at Cynthia.

"It does bother me, when you dress in front of the window…"

Cynthia nodded, waiting, as if knowing Dawn wasn't finished. "Because I can't look away…"

The blonde opened her mouth to explain, but Dawn cut her off, knowing full well, what the older woman would repeat.

"No, Cynthia. It isn't alright!"

Cynthia sighed and looks down at Dawn. "Dawn—"

"You said, you'd listen. So let me finish…" Dawn turned away and Cynthia smiled.

"The moment you finish, we'll have already been finished my evening route." The blonde commented.

The girl turned away, and began messing with her clips. "Nevermind. This is stupid! I don't think you want to listen."

Cynthia stopped walking and asked Dawn to stop as well. The older woman sighed. "I'm not great with this teenage angst. So, let's clear this up. Alright? Dawn, you like me, but you're confused, and –"

"I don't like you." Dawn said, defensively. Backing away from the older woman, into a neighbor's fence, it rattled as she backed into it.

Cynthia crossed her arms, and then shrugged. "Alright, so, you don't like me. End of discussion." She walked two steps and Dawn grabbed her hand. A playful smirk appeared on the woman's face, as if she knew this is what would have happened.

"Wait. Alright. So, I might...I don't know. I'm not even…I'm going home!" Dawn rambled, and let go of Cynthia's slender hand.

The woman though, told Dawn they should keep walking, because they're getting some attention from the neighbors. Dawn looked around, but no one was even there! Cynthia was trying to drag this on, just to embarrass the girl.

"Cynthia! You're twenty-five years old!" Dawn said, yelling now. Her cheeks flushed, and her fists clenched. How could Cynthia be so dumb? Dawn knew what Cynthia wanted her to say now. But she wasn't going to let this woman win. This was so dumb! She's going home. This woman next door was literally going to have her shout it, wasn't she?

Cynthia laughed and nodded. "Yes, but I'm not the one who's interested in me."

Dawn then hotly told Cynthia she was a conceited asshole, and that she was heading home.

"Just say it, Dawn. You'll feel much better. You're hurting yourself for not saying it. I can see that. You can't hide the truth…It isn't like you..."

Dawn was facing away from the older woman, looking back down at three houses, and looking at her own. The front door didn't seem that far away at the moment. What did Cynthia know? Why do adults think they know everything? Why, of all times, is Cynthia acting like the adult now? The thirteen year old boy personality was long gone. It's just been three days. Three days. This was irrational. Where did reality run off too? This woman next door was…

"I already said it! Don't make me repeat it." Dawn said, low.

Dawn turned around to see Cynthia's reaction, which she nodded, and said. "Don't you feel better?"

"You're an asshole." Dawn stated, confirming Cynthia's new label. Dawn felt sick to her stomach. This wasn't fixing anything. But when did anything they talk about, fix anything? Cynthia just tried make Dawn confess to her, and now Cynthia is standing there as if that's it. That's all there is too it. No, this wasn't how it works.

Dawn had left Cynthia on the sidewalk, and headed back home. Cynthia was stupid. Cynthia was the pervert. And Cynthia was an asshole! Dawn labeled all the things of that she hated about Cynthia, and it was a long list of things, as she reached her front door. She opened it, and Dawn stepped into her dark home. Dawn decided that maybe she didn't like Cynthia after all? If she liked Cynthia, then what made that so? Dawn struggling, admitted that Cynthia was attractive. But that shouldn't have been it. That would be odd and a lame excuse.

Cynthia tries really hard for people to like her, even when she messes things up, or there is a misunderstanding. She doesn't want to wait around and see things come to a close; Cynthia likes taking action at the ready, while Dawn would like to run from the things that didn't turn out right as she'd hoped.

Dawn went into the living room, and sat on the couch. It had been the same spot as where Cynthia sat earlier that day, facing her mother. Cynthia hadn't sounded happy when she talked about work. She wasn't happy, talking with an adult. Dawn remembered how Cynthia told her that adults were so judgmental. One wrong move and you could be considered the worse person in the world by them, if you don't fix it. Was Cynthia nervous as she sat on this couch? Her mom is a nice person though, but it is hard to say no to the woman when she asks people to come inside. You'd think, with Cynthia being good-looking, she wouldn't be so anxious around adults. Dawn had been rude to Cynthia from the very start. Why did Cynthia stick around? The woman was nervous, the moment Dawn knocked on her front door. She pulled her knees up onto the couch, and closer to her chest, and hugging tightly to herself. Dawn took a deep breath, and then burrowed her face into her knees.

"I like you, Cynthia and it makes me feel so sick." Dawn whispered, alone in the living room.

This wasn't like some crush with Ash, or other guys she's dated. This was on some different level. A level, that was too hard to complete by herself. Cynthia was so nice. Dawn sighed, she grabbed a couch pillow that was leaning next to her, she grabbed it, and with frustration, she threw it across the room and into the darkness of the house.

Dawn rushed upstairs, went into her bedroom, and slammed the door. She felt as if the whole house shook at that moment. She looked over, and noticed there was a light on in Cynthia's room. Dawn flipped on her own light, and walked over toward her bed. Should she apologize to Cynthia? Dawn didn't want to face her at the moment. She also didn't want to sit and do nothing about the situation. Dawn knew that Cynthia was the adult; she wasn't going to be confessing to Dawn anytime soon. That would be inappropriate.

She looked over, and saw Cynthia had entered the view of the bedroom window. Dawn shot up, and hurriedly grabbed a piece of paper. If she was playing a role in 'The Woman Next Door', she might as well play the clichéd part, for just a moment. Dawn grabbed a marker, and began writing the letters in thick, block letters. Hoping Cynthia would be able to read it, from this distance. She went over toward the window, and Dawn felt her whole body go limp. Cynthia was no longer in the view of the window. Dawn was about to rip the paper up, until she saw the blonde walking in front of the window again, and opening her drawers. Dawn hurriedly pressed the paper firmly up to the window pane. Dawn swallowed, peeking above the paper to see if Cynthia would look over and see it. The blonde did, she had read the paper, and then gave her a small wave, and a small smile with a curt nod, possibly even a playful wink, but Dawn could tell at such an angle of looking over the paper. Dawn felt her heart beating against her ribcage once more and the blood pumping and heading into her brain. Dawn moved the paper, off the window, and looked down to read it to herself, once again. Dawn smiled, her cheeks flushed, and the heat rising throughout her face. Cynthia was right. She did feel much better about telling her.

_'I like you.'_

* * *

**Don't worry. This story is far from over. I'll just be struggling along now. Please review, and give any ideas, or feedback. I'd appreciate it very much! Dawn had a lot to think about this next chapter. I wonder what Cynthia's been thinking all this time.. Hmm. Is this a hint for a future chapter? Nope, no spoilers from me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, I'm back. And, here we have an idea that was given to me in a review. Thank-you Drexon! I really appreciated the feedback and the ideas! Also, I don't plan on having any boyfriend or girlfriend drama added to the mix. And I'll keep up the work everyone! Thankyou!**

* * *

Dawn was walking out of the school followed by her best friend, Zoey, who was showing off her report card to Dawn, and then while rocking on the balls of her feet on the steps, she asked Dawn why she hadn't showed Zoey her report card yet. Dawn rolled her eyes, and clenched tightly to the straps of her school bag, not wanting to tell her friend at all. Zoey shoved the paper into her best friend's face, to have Dawn get another look. Dawn shoved it out of her own face threateningly. Dawn looked up at the sky, and noticed it was rather gloomy, as the dark clouds loomed over them.

"I forgot an umbrella…" Dawn mumbled.

"Look at that beautiful work of A's!" Zoey said ignoring Dawn, she then pulled out her phone, and snapped a picture. Dawn scoffed at her friend's excitement, this was also not the first time Zoey had snapped a picture of the report card. Dawn hadn't done as well as she had thought. Of course, she had made A's in most of her classes, except for her art class. She made a B. How could that even be? How do you not make an A in art? Dawn turned away from her friend, and blinked several times in the distance. A woman was standing at the sidewalk. She was casual leaning into the brick pillar near the entrance of the school. Dawn swallowed, and turned to Zoey, who was attacking someone else with her report card by now. Dawn walked off the steps, and headed toward the blonde woman curiously. It had been a couple of weeks since she had seen Cynthia. Why of all places, would she have been here? Was Cynthia waiting for her? Dawn blushed.

"Cynthia, what are you doing around the school? That seems rather suspicious." Dawn stated and looked over to see Cynthia wasn't wearing her usual running clothes, but instead she wore jeans, and a black buttoned up blouse. Dawn even noticed a pair of cowgirl boots, that she didn't even know Cynthia would have owned, considering all the tennis shoes the woman had. The blonde leaned away from the wall and smiled for a split second, but then frowned.

"What's up with you and that face? Not happy to see me?" Cynthia said her hands on her hips now.

"I don't know. Should I call the police?" Dawn said, joking with Cynthia, who gave a hurt expression in return, and then followed by a short chuckle.

"Right, that's the first really good joke I heard from you, and it really hurt…" Cynthia stated.

Dawn smiled, and walked ahead of Cynthia. "Oh, but it wasn't a joke."

Cynthia walked with Dawn. "Do you walk to school all the time?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I don't…" Cynthia said and was nudging at a black car parked on the side of the street. Dawn noticed she was hinting for her to go home with her in the car.

"Cynthia, it's only a block and a half…" Dawn whispered. Her face burned at the sudden attention that Cynthia was giving her after that day.

The blonde shrugged and then smiled. "Come on. Anyways, your mom was worried it might rain on you." She pointed to Dawn. "She said you forgot your umbrella."

Dawn looked back at her best friend Zoey who was randomly now taking pictures of a daisy for instagram and frowned at Cynthia.

"Alright, I guess…"

Cynthia walked Dawn to her car, and unlocked it. Dawn opened the passenger door, and slid into the cool, dark exterior and leather seat. Cynthia climbed in and started the engine. Her car purred to life, and she turned to Dawn with a wide smirk.

"Nice, right?"

"Nice car." Dawn agreed, looking at the exterior, and then leaning into the black leather seat that felt cool against her skin.

"How is the job search going?" Dawn decided to ask, trying to keep her thoughts away from how even more attractive Cynthia was being right now.

The blonde frowned, as she pulled out into the road. "I went to a few interviews. And a few interviewers hit on me…" Cynthia had a smile appear on her face, and then winked at Dawn.

"Don't worry. I told them I had someone already chasing aft—"

"Cynthia…" Dawn whispered.

Cynthia turned on her blinker to turn down onto their street.

"How can someone not make an A in art?" Dawn asked, changing the subject. Cynthia laughed.

"Did you get a report card, or something?" Cynthia asked, looking interested.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Zoey celebrates when we get our grades back. It's like a competition with her."

Cynthia shook her head. "Well, can I see your card?"

"It's a piece of paper." Dawn unzipped her school bag, and held it out to Cynthia, who pulled up into her driveway. She parked the car, and took the paper, scanning it over.

"Wow. Look at all those A's. You're pretty good!" The woman complimented

"Look at the B." Dawn said, watching Cynthia who gave a small smile at reading it.

"Are you thinking of going into art?"

Dawn snorted. "Nonsense."

"Alright, then what does it matter?"

"I drew a bunch of clothing designs all week and I get a B. Zoey takes a bunch of pictures of random crap and she gets an A."

Cynthia's grey eyes widened, and the paper slipped from her hand. Dawn grabbed at it and it crinkled in her hand.

"You like designing clothes?" Cynthia asked, curious at this new information about dawn.

Dawn scoffed, and turned away embarrassed. "Sort of."

"That's cute." Cynthia said, nodding with a smile.

Dawn looked at Cynthia's smile, her heart thumped, looking at how Cynthia smiles, though she was always smiling, Cynthia always made them seem so much more than a simple smile.

The silence at that moment was interrupted by the sound of thunder and the rain hitting Cynthia's car.

"Look at that, we beat the rain! You would have totally gotten drenched!"

Dawn noticed how dark it had gotten outside, only the street lights, and Cynthia's porch light made anything visible, until a strike of lightning slashed through the sky, causing Dawn to see everything with a grey filter.

"We should make a run for the porch." Cynthia explained, looking through the window.

Dawn shook her head. "No. It's raining too hard!"

Cynthia then rolled her eyes. "Come on! Count of three!"

"One" Cynthia said, unbuckling her seatbelt, still looking into Dawn's eyes.

"Two." Dawn said, unbuckling her own seatbelt, mesmerized by Cynthia's look.

Dawn noticed Cynthia lick her lips, and was holding tightly to the door handle, ready to turn it on the count. Dawn could feel the heat, suddenly surrounding them, and then after the seconds passed.

"THREE!" They said in unison. Jumping out of the car, the rain had hit Dawn hard, and she was now clearly soaking wet. Cynthia raced up her porch, and Dawn followed. Dawn giggled, trying to keep from slipping, slamming the car door and climbing up the steps, and under the awning of the porch. Dawn reached it, and looked at the blonde woman was soaking wet, the blouse was sticking close to Cynthia's skin, her blonde hair frizzed and damp. It was if time had begun to slow down, the rain pouring from the sky behind her had suddenly seemed no longer existent. Dawn watched, as Cynthia lifted her head up to take a deep breath from the run she just experienced.

Their eyes both caught each other's attention. Dawn's ears began to ring, and she stepped further onto the porch. Cynthia hesitated, her hand wanting to brush into Dawn's wet hair. Cynthia leaned down; their faces close to one another. Cynthia's eyes wandered over Dawn, her gray eyes flickering. The blonde gripped Dawn's jacket, and pulled her closer. Dawn let out a soft gasp. Cynthia pressed her face up against her's, their lips almost meeting, and then a loud, obnoxious thunder interrupted the moment between them. Cynthia shoved herself away, and averted her eyes from Dawn.

"Shit." Cynthia hissed low, mostly to herself. Dawn frowned, and swallowed, her ears were still ringing, and the sound of the rain was becoming louder again. What just happened?

* * *

**What just happened? I don't even know why I bother. But here it is. Chapter Seven. How long as it been? I dunno. I haven't looked to see. A month or two maybe? Who knows. Probably not that long. Well. Adios for now~**


	8. Chapter 8 Part I

**CHAPTER EIGHT IS NOW HERE! Actually, this is half of chapter eight. Because this little short part, is in the point of view of Cynthia, which will be a very rare occurrence. Anywho~**

**Disclaimer and Warning: Did you skip chapter one? That's alright. Here you go! I don't own Dawn or Cynthia. Also, this has some major age-gap yuri. **

* * *

Cynthia sat on her bed, her head in her hands. It had been hours since she had last seen Dawn and honestly, she wasn't quite sure if she even wanted to. She had messed up. Big time! There was no other way around it, it was her fault for almost letting herself go. Cynthia was the adult. She needed to stay in control. She had closed the curtains in her bedroom, and refused to open them again. How could she be so stupid? Of course, at first she considered it all innocent fun. She could hear the rain outside settling down. Her heart clenched up. She couldn't just ignore what had happened. She almost lost control. She almost kissed Dawn. Cynthia hadn't minded that Dawn had a crush on her, in fact the thought had raised Cynthia's impression of herself.

For the past few years, Cynthia had been beating herself up for losing her chance at running pro. She could have gone all the way if it wasn't for her ignorant youth that caused her misfortune. Her ankle had been hurting all day today. Cynthia raised her head, and looked over at her closed curtains. Dawn was probably hiding away in her bedroom, trying to put the day's events in her head. She could even imagine Dawn asking herself over and over. _'What had just happened? Was Cynthia really about to kiss me? No? Yes?' _The words echoed even in Cynthia's own mind. She closed her eyes and then opened her window. She didn't want to have Dawn think that she was mad at her. Cynthia looked out, and blinked several times, she noticed Dawn with a determined expression holding up a sign, just like last time, reading: 'I like you.'

Cynthia chuckled, reading it over. Dawn no longer wants to worry over things. In fact, she wants to take them head on. Did Cynthia teach her that? She grabbed a copy of one of her many resume letters, covering all of her writing desk. She grabbed a marker, and wrote, with her hands shaking. For the second time in Cynthia's life, just like that time, when she had to accept surgery on her ankle, knowing the consequences anyhow. Just like now. She made a dodgy move.

'Maybe, I should have kissed you.' She wrote, holding it up against her window. And then, before Dawn could jump with joy from what she had just read. Cynthia dropped the paper, just as she saw Dawn's bedroom door open, revealing Dawn's mother. Cynthia turned away from her own window and clenched the resume tightly in her hands, her knuckles turning pale. This was a dangerous decision Cynthia had just made. She just accepted Dawn's confession. Dawn's mother is going to kill her.

* * *

** I don't know why. But I seem more confident with my story? I would like to thank everyone who have reviewed, and for the future reviews to come. Thank you~ On to the next part. Also, I don't know if anyone's noticed but there might have been a few hints about Cynthia's reasons for surgery. Or maybe not. I dunno. Also, it doesn't seem like Cynthia had been sending any of her resumes in? Did she lie to Dawn about being in an interview? Or did she just make a lot of copies. Dunno. Dunno. My writing is haywire...**


	9. Chapter 8 part II

**The second part of chapter eight. **

* * *

Dawn turned around to face her mother; crumbling her paper as she spoke.

"I'm about to go to bed…" Dawn mumbled. She could feel her cheeks heating as she kept her eyes averted from her mother.

"Alright, I was just coming to check if Cynthia picked you up. I would have, but I was already out the door. I should really thank her. Do you think she'll like peach cobbler?"

Dawn had no idea, and really just wanted her mom to leave the room, because she was feeling guilt creeping up on Cynthia and her both.

" Yeah and I don't know. Maybe you should ask Cynthia yourself…" Dawn looked up at her, with the most innocent expression that she could muster.

"Ms. Cynthia…" Her mom corrected. Johanna crossed her arms and then turned around leaving the room. Dawn let out a sigh of relief and looked outside her window. The lights were off in Cynthia's room. She gave a warm smile, and remembered what Cynthia had written. She turned away from the window, and averted her eyes. Dawn touched her cheeks with her hands to cool them. Was this really a good idea?

By the next day, Dawn honestly couldn't stay still at school, her mind kept wondering back to what Cynthia might be doing at this exact moment. Was she going to interviews? Was some man flirting with her? Dawn ignored on wanting to know this answer. She could hear Zoey beside her during lunch talking about some interesting pictures she had taken yesterday. Dawn rolled her eyes. Interesting pictures? Yesterday she saw Zoey taking pictures of a weed.

"What's with you? You're all jittery!" Zoey complained, realizing she wasn't the center of attention at the moment. Dawn frowned. "There isn't anything wrong. I'm just fine."

"Hey, who was that person that you got a ride home with?" Zoey asked now, curiously.

Dawn hesitated to answer. "Well…."

Ash popped up beside them with a box in his hands, he had excitement written all over his face, and he was thrilled to start explaining about his new cards he had just collected. Dawn turned her attention onto him, glad to have changed the subject. Ash's anime character cards were really good for something. Zoey was about to tell Ash that he had interrupted their conversation, but the guy was already on a roll explaining something about some sort of anime character that had bright red hair and seemed to be holding a katana.

"She actually has black hair, but when she—"

Dawn started to look the other way, and ignore Ash and his ramblings. Dawn wasn't all that interested in anime. Dawn looked back over as Zoey was asking Ash how many cards did he have at the moment. He went on to say he had at least ten thousand, but half of those were copies. Dawn sighed. She really wanted this day to end already.

Zoey seemed to have gotten bored of Ash's enthusiasm and turned back to Dawn as the bell for their sixth hour tolled.

"Oh, yeah, so, who picked you up?"

Dawn knew that if she didn't end this conversation soon, Zoey was going to keep rattling on about.

"Just a friend of my mom's…" She mumbled over. Zoey frowned for a bit and then nodded.

"Oh, like your mom's gotta boyfriend now? Doesn't surprise me… Your mom is hot."

"No." Dawn harshly stated to Zoey. She gave her best friend a disgusted face. "Why would you even say that?"

"My bad…" Zoey mumbled walking down the hallway with Dawn toward their lockers. "Just being honest…"

* * *

**Name that Anime Character. Or don't. I dunno. I just picked one at random. I might not remember the one I chose for Ash to obsessed over in the next couple of hours. It's been a couple of years since I've seen the anime. Anywho~ Chapter eight is finished. Now onto the next chapter, yes? Thank-you for the reviews, and the future ones to come. Also, thank you readers for favoriting this story. I feel so happy. :) Also, Zoey, don't talk about Dawn's mom being hot, okay? Just don't. Dawn obviously does not approve. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Aaaaand the award goes to Phantomhive07 for guessing the anime character right in the last chapter! (It was Shana from Shakugan no Shana). I don't really have an award, but you can have this chapter! I hope you enjoy and everyone too!**

**I would also, like to personally thank everyone, and I mean, everyone for their reviews and follows. I'd list every one of you, if I could, but you've all been waiting to read the rest of this story, and I don't want to hold you up, but, just remember, I do love every single one of your reviews! :)**

**Warning and Disclaimer: You're already on chapter nine. I hope you know what you're reading by now.**

* * *

A week had passed Dawn by, and she honestly, hadn't had any action with Cynthia, whatsoever. It took her by surprise, to think Cynthia had seriously liked her back. The woman had been distant after the events that night, when she confessed to Dawn. Was she really guilty over the whole thing?

Her mom leaned into the doorway of the bedroom, and asked her if she wouldn't mind going over to Cynthia's for the evening.

"What are you talking about?" She asked her mom, while sitting up from her bed. Johanna was wearing her black, silky dress and her hair was up. "Why are you dressed like that?" Dawn looked her mom over.

Her mom glared at her for a moment. "I told you, I had a date tonight. Your head has been up in the clouds all week! Go over to Cynthia's if you want. I'm going to be home rather late tonight, since we made reservations for out of town." Her mom commanded, and then left the room. Dawn's eyes widened. No, way was her mom going on a date! She hadn't even met the guy! Dawn got up from her bed, causing her magazines to slide into the floor. She raced down stairs, hearing the sharp knock from the doorway. Her mom opened the door and gave a warm smile, to the man standing at the door way. Dawn could barely see who it was, and that bothered her even more. Her mom didn't even ask if he wanted to come inside for a short minute. Johanna turned around, and gave another quick goodbye to Dawn, and then stepped out onto the porch. Dawn was furious that she couldn't see who her mom was dating! This wasn't like her mom at all! She barely even got a glance at the man. Dawn made her way over to the window, and looked outside, all that she could see was her mom getting into a bright red sports car. Was she dating a doctor?

Dawn decided that, maybe with her mom out of the house, it would be easier for her to go and hang out with Cynthia, if the blonde was home, of course. Dawn slipped on her shoes, and stepped outside. She looked over at Cynthia's house, and saw that the lights were on. Seeing Cynthia's porch, reminded her of that night where Cynthia had almost kissed her. Dawn felt her cheeks grow warm. She hoped that Cynthia would kiss her for real this time around. She stepped off the porch, and headed over to Cynthia's. The gate squeaked awkwardly as she opened it. Dawn walked up the path, and onto the steps. It would be good to see Cynthia finally without feeling so guilty of what her mother would think. Dawn reached up, and tapped on the front door.

Cynthia opened the front door, and Dawn blinked several times. The blonde woman seemed to have gotten more attractive, since the week they had ignored each other. Cynthia let out her own sharp breath, and asked Dawn if she wanted to come inside.

Dawn, remembering where she was currently at, nodded, and made her way inside Cynthia's house. Cynthia was wearing her running shorts, and a white tank-top. Was she about to go for a run?

"So, what's up?" Cynthia asked.

"My mom went on a date with some guy in a red sports car." Dawn said, letting Cynthia know why she was here.

Cynthia nervously laughed at this. "Your mom sure knows how to pic—"

"I didn't even get a good look at him!" Dawn stated hotly. "I have no idea what he looks like, and I didn't even know she was going out on a date."

Cynthia frowned at Dawn's sudden anger. "You shouldn't be mad at your—"

"I know I'm being dense, you know. I keep thinking he'll come back…" Dawn stated, mostly to herself, she had no idea that what she had said was out loud. Dawn took a step into Cynthia's living room, and leaned onto the couch's back, looking ahead at Cynthia's tv.

"Are you talking about your dad?" Cynthia asked now, stepping up from behind her.

"Well, I barely knew him. He left my mom when I was really young. He walked out on her. Just one morning, we woke up, and he was gone. I was six, so I don't even remember, really." She whispered, shrugging it off.

"How are you with your dad?" She asked of Cynthia, wanting to change the matter onto the blonde. Dawn hadn't wanted to press the matter about a dad she didn't even know.

"Well, he was a bit angry with me, after the surgery. He wanted me to go on and do great things, and I just didn't have it in me. My mom on the other hand, was glad I was going to have to do something else besides running…" Cynthia shrugged at this. "I guess my relationship with my parents isn't as good, as they should be."

Dawn frowned. Cynthia had mentioned before that she had surgery on her ankle, and even now, she seemed rather distant when bringing it up. She didn't want to press into that either. Cynthia would tell her when she was ready. Of course, it made Dawn more curious in how Cynthia had to have surgery. Cynthia shifted back and forth on her feet, and then gave a small smile to Dawn.

"Well, you should be happy for your mom, Dawn. She's moving on. Isn't it about time, you think?"

Dawn bit her lip, of course, maybe it was time, but she couldn't see her mom with being with anyone, and she didn't want to picture her mom marrying another man. It bothered her. Cynthia's older though, she knows more than Dawn about relationships. Dawn made a slow nod.

"I guess, maybe." She said sheepishly.

Cynthia then gave Dawn a hug from behind, causing Dawn's eyes to grow wide. The blonde tightly squeezed around Dawn's waist. She could smell Cynthia's perfume, and she melted into the older woman.

"I'm glad you decided to come and see me, I thought you had been ignoring me!" Cynthia said into Dawn's hair. Dawn crossed her arms and turned onto the blonde, breaking the hug.

"Really? Don't you mean that you were ignoring me?"

Cynthia looked appalled at this, and raised her hands in defense. "I would never ignore you, Dawn!" And then gave a smirk that Dawn rolled her eyes at. Cynthia could be such a bad liar. She knew better than to believe that. Cynthia had been ignoring her!

"Cynthia, are you really sure about all this?"

The older woman frowned at Dawn's question, and then asked. "Are you sure about all this, Dawn?"

Dawn had decided to no longer think about this, and just urge it to happen, but Cynthia seems to still be fighting with herself over the matter.

"This whole thing is going to be risky." Cynthia whispered, her voice shaking. "I'm afraid of your mother, honestly. Because, she really trusts me around you, and, yeah, maybe that's a bit crazy, and I know the moment that I kiss you, I could ruin this in seconds…"

"So, you're second guessing?"

"Weren't you, before?"

"You said there was nothing wrong about this. You told me it was okay. I trust you, Cynthia. Why aren't you?"

Cynthia took a step back, she was clearing thinking this through over once again, Dawn could see that. Those grey eyes were looking everywhere but at Dawn. Of course, Dawn was ready to take each step forward. She was done chickening out. Isn't that what Cynthia was all about? What happened to the woman that took risks, and aimed for it all? This woman next door had stepped into the cliché story the moment she convinced Dawn that all of this was okay. Why take her words back now?

"Loving a woman is okay, Dawn." Cynthia whispered and gripped tightly to Dawn's shoulder, just like that day.

"But this isn't okay! Don't walk out on this, after I've just jumped in!" Dawn told her. Cynthia's face paled, and before Dawn could register what happened next. Cynthia pressed against Dawn's surprised lips. Dawn's eyes widened, and then closed. Dawn reached up, and grabbed Cynthia's shirt, lowering the older woman closer to her. Dawn liked the soft texture of the blonde's lips, and the taste was exhilarating. This was definitely different than kissing a boy.

Cynthia pressed Dawn into the back of the couch, with nowhere else to go, she had tried her best to keep her hands from touching all over Dawn's body. They both let go of each other, suddenly, both catching a breath of air. Dawn's cheeks were a bright shade of pink, and Cynthia's was also flushed. They stared at each other, and Dawn wanted to jump back into kissing the blonde. She wanted to taste those lips, just a little more. Dawn pulled Cynthia roughly back down to her height, and kissed her passionately on the mouth, this time even slipping in her own tongue. Their hearts were beating on sync, as they pressed into each other more. Dawn didn't want this to end.

* * *

**Well, it has to end at some point, Dawn! Which, is right now! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! I did have chapter nine already written, but I didn't save the chapter like I should have. I feel kind of sad, that I didn't have all the elements that I had written before, this was a bit rushed, because none of the details went into this chapter, like the the original chapter nine. I'm as curious as Dawn is about Cynthia's surgery and how her job searching is coming along... Thank-you for reading and reviewing! You're all so lovely~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank-you for everyone's reviews and feedback. I will try to use the ideas you wish for me to use at the best of my ability. I'm not struggling as much as before, because of the lovely support you guys are giving me. I will work hard and try to use commas in their appropriate areas! Hahaha. Again, my apologies! Here! Have a Cynthia POV~**

* * *

Cynthia was leaning back in the chair. She was supposed to be having an interview with one of the companies that had called her earlier in the week, but she didn't realized she'd have to wait in a long line.

She didn't want to be here. Cynthia didn't want to dress up, come to an interview, and be asked questions she never wanted to answer, but, bills had to be paid. Cynthia only ever sent out four resumes, but had gotten seven calls. How is that possible? She knew her parents had to be behind some of these interviews. Cynthia wondered at this moment, what Dawn would be doing right now in school. Cynthia smirked at the idea that Dawn was probably also just thinking about her. Cynthia was caught off guard from her thoughts, when a man stepped out of the room and called for her name. Cynthia nervously got up and made her way to the small room, followed behind the interviewer. Cynthia adjusted her blazer, and then smoothed out her skirt as she sat behind the desk; facing him. The man was shuffling the papers, and scanning over her resume. Cynthia bit her lip, and felt more like a child in this situation. She hated these things.

"Ms. Cynthia, your skills are very interesting, and I find it rather difficult as to why you'd choose this company with your talents. Why would you choose us?"

Cynthia knew this was coming, so why isn't she hesitating. Cynthia had no confidence for this. She was glad that Dawn could not see her in this state. Dawn probably wouldn't even believe that this anxious blonde woman was her.

"Well, Sir, you see, I believe that this company is what I'm looking for as a career. I can't promise that I should be your first choice as an assistant, but I have strong leadership skills and I work well with a lot of personalities."

The man nodded, looking over Cynthia's information. "You graduated with general studies at a community college?"

Cynthia nodded, and then notice him frown, reading further into her background.

"You were accepted to a large amount of universities, can you explain why you did not wish to attend these?"

She winced, and gripped tightly to hem of her skirt. If the man would just read lower for himself, he'd know. A youthful mistake; he'd see it, clear as day, but he'd rather hear it from her. Cynthia was unsure if her voice would be able to explain.

"I lost my track scholarships to attend such universities…" Cynthia's voice was hoarse. No, this one big, stupid mistake, that she herself would never let go. Or, was it two big mistakes, after all? She couldn't decided, and decided to group it up as the same thing.

The man looked up from the resume and gave a concerned face. "Would you like a drink of water?"

Cynthia shook her head. This should no longer be a problem for her. She was an adult. It's been years since that day. She wished Dawn was here to improve her confidence in the matter. This interview should not be stressing her out. She hates interviews. She hated these questions.

"You were filed with a DUI…"He stated, reading her resume, and then nodded; mostly to himself it seemed.

"Yes, well, that isn't much of a problem. Your records slate seems to be rather clean, besides that…" The man then changed the subject and started asking much less stressful questions, about her past company and what she had been doing there. For Cynthia, it seemed as if a storm had passed. The interviewer was correct, having a DUI on your record wasn't that big of a deal. Many people have gotten jobs, despite that. It was the fact, that it reminded her of another incident. She could feel the sharp ache in her ankle, just like before. If she had a DUI or not, she had already lost those scholarships before the DUI.

Cynthia drove up into her driveway. She had been pleased with the end results of her job interview and knew, that maybe, just maybe she'd get the job. She looked over, and saw Dawn standing on her porch. The girl was bright-eyed and giving Cynthia such a cute smile. Cynthia would have returned it, but had looked around to make sure Johanna wasn't around to witness this. Cynthia was still frightened about Dawn's mom finding out. When seeing that Johanna was not present, she raised her hand into a wave, and then stepped onto her own porch. Dawn rushed off from her porch and made her way over toward Cynthia. Cynthia waited for the girl to come walking up the steps, while she unlocked her front door.

"How was your interview?" The girl asked, rather excited by Cynthia's presence. Cynthia gave her trademark smirk to Dawn and chuckled.

"Oh, you know the usual. Boring adults talking and asking questions with one another. I think I did pretty great."

"It's you, Cynthia, of course you did great…" the girl said, and then just as Cynthia had done earlier, her eyes wondered the neighborhood with her cheeks still a bright shade of pink. Cynthia looked up as well, and then just as suddenly, she felt a tug on her blazer;pulling her down. Dawn had reached up, and gave Cynthia a surprised kiss. She reached out blindly for her front door handle and opened it, grabbing Dawn's waist and pulling the sixteen year old inside.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the load of commas. Ugh. I never realized it was such a bad habit! I hope everyone enjoyed this Cynthia chapter. I've been wanting to build up her backstory and try to stick with her character as best as I could. I hope I did and don't worry, next chapter will be less Serious Cynthia without Dawn and more Perverted Cynthia with Dawn! **


End file.
